


Just How He Likes Her

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Pansy loves to submit to him.





	Just How He Likes Her

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, but enjoy. xoxo
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters, not me, and I'm not making any money from posting this.

Marcus lent over Pansy’s pale, naked body.  He grabbed the rope and tied each of her wrists to a bedpost.  “Is that all right?” he asked, his husky voice sending chills down her spine.

Pansy tugged on her wrists slightly.  The rope burned slightly, but it wasn’t hurting her.  “No, it’s perfect,” she murmured, looking into his dark eyes.

Marcus smirked.  “Perfect.” He bent down and pressed a kiss to the base of her throat.  “Just the way I like you.”

“Tied up and submissive?” Pansy asked, looking up at him.  “Yes, I’m sure it is.”

“Shh, love,” Marcus said, placing a finger on her lips.  “I didn’t give you permission to speak.”

Pansy glared at him but pursed her lips.  She didn’t mind being submissive with Marcus because she knew he really loved it, but it was difficult for her sometimes.  She was stubborn and bossy so surrendering power wasn’t easy for her.  But she loved Marcus so she did.

Marcus kissed his way down her body and positioned himself between her legs.  “You’re not allowed to come until I saw you are.  Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Pansy mumbled.

Marcus nudged her thighs apart.  He moved his face near her, kissing his way up her thigh.  He could smell her arousal.  He could see her lips shining with her juices.  Glancing up her body, he saw her nipples tighten with desire.  Her breath was hitched as she looked at him. 

Pansy wanted to beg but couldn’t… wouldn’t. She didn’t want to speak when Marcus hadn’t given her permission to do so.

Marcus took mercy on her, seeing the desire and lust in her eyes. He moved himself closer to her, delving his tongue into her warm, wet heat. She wriggled her hips against his face, which only turned Marcus on even more.  He loved to see her this way, struggling against her bonds as she tried to quiet her moans.  She was beautiful.  Pansy was pure perfection.

She let out a strangled moan, pulling on her restraints.  She bucked her hips against his face more roughly, silently begging for more.

Marcus pulled away.  “Now, now, Pansy, I never gave you permission to come.”

Pansy let out a frustrated moan.  She tugged on the rope even harder.  Marcus continued to tease her. He brought her close to the edge multiple times, always pulling away before it was too much.  The moans and thrusts of her hips only edged him on more.

Finally, Marcus pulled away.  “Beg, Pansy.” He stared into her eyes.  “I want to hear you beg.”

“Oh, please, Marcus,” Pansy half-sobbed, writhing on the bed.  “Oh, please let me come.”

“You want to come?” he asked.

“Yes!” she cried.  “Oh, yes. Please!”

Marcus smirked at her.  “Yes, you may come, Pansy.”  He lowered his mouth to her one more.

His tongue had barely touched her clit when Pansy felt herself fall over the edge.  Her walls shuddered against his tongue as she came.  He licked up her juices eagerly, enjoying the taste that was pure Pansy.  She continued to thrust against his face, pulling on the ropes wishing that she could run her fingers through his hair.

“Marcus,” she moans his name as her orgasm rolls through her.  Her head rolls back as she comes down from her high.  “Oh, _Marcus_.”

Eventually, he pulls away from her knowing that she’s had enough.  Licking his lips, he moves up her body and unties her wrist.  “All right?” he asked.

Pansy smiled, a sated smile on her face.  “More than all right.”

“My turn, babe.” He motions to the tent in his shorts.

“On it, love,” Pansy muttered, lowering her mouth to his member.

Marcus grinned.  He was a lucky man.  Pansy was always good at returning the favor.


End file.
